One Night Stand
by IceAngel 69
Summary: AU. Dean has a one night stand which turns into something more. Is it love? Not only does Dean have to convince his own dad but Sam's dad as well. Warning: This is SLASH. and Sam is underage. If this bothers you, don't read it. Rating may change.
1. Ch 1: New begginings

Well this will be a few chapters long and I hope you enoy it.

WARNING: this is SLASH and Sam is underage. If that bothers you, I'm not forcing you to read it.

* * *

Dean woke with a low groan, his head throbbed and his mouth tasted like ash. Wincing as the morning sunlight made its way under his eye lids causing colour to blot in front of his eyes. He tried to remember where he had been the previous night and came up blank. As he eyes adapted to the light and his headache dulled to a continuous ache, he realised he was at least in his own motel room which was a huge comfort. Slowly his brain returned to its normal speed and he began to asses his situation.

The only thing Dean remembered from the night before was amazing sex but he couldn't put a face or body to the memory. All he could remember was a mop of shaggy brown hair and a pair of big brown eyes. Giving up on trying to remember for the moment he started to stretch out his body and froze when his arm hit something warm and solid on the other side of the bed. Being careful not to make any unnecessary movements he turned his head to the right.

"Fuck"

There laying next to him was a boy with a mop of brown hair and although he was still sleeping Dean would be willing to bet if he was awake they would be a warm chocolate brown. It was not the fact that he had fucked a guy last night that made Dean want to run away with his tail between his legs, no Dean had spent the night with plenty of men. The problem was the fact that the boy next to him was just that, a boy, a kid. No more then seventeen.

"I am so screwed"

Normally Dean didn't mind a bit of a age difference, a fuck was a fuck. However a thirteen year age difference wasn't just wrong, it was illegal. And although he had no problem breaking the law, the knowledge he had spent the night fucking a kid made him feel like a creepy old pervert.

Dean broke out of his thoughts as the boy shifted and rolled over, giving Dean a perfect view of his creamy white skin and the blanket barely covered his hips. Dean fought the temptation to reach over and pull the blanket down just a little further. The boys lips were pink and looked soft as silk and his eyelashes brushed his cheeks and Dean wished he could remember the night before.

"Yep I'm screwed"

Dean slowly wiggled out of bed, trying not to wake the boy. He couldn't deal with that at the moment. He flinched as he realised he was naked, another reminder of what he had done. Dean quickly pulled on the pair of jeans laying at the bottom of the bed and searched through his duffle bag, looking for his mobile. Every now and then he cast a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the boy was still sleeping. Dean gave a quiet cheer as he found the phone and quickly pressed speed dial one.

"Come on answer the phone" Dean growled as the ring tone continued.

"_What?" _

"Dad?"

"_Who else would it be?" _

"Stupid question" Dean gave a nervous laugh.

"_Dean, what's wrong?" _

"I'm in a bit of a situation"

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at the motel. Where are you?"

"_An old friends. Pete. He might have a hunt for us"_

"Oh ok"

"_Dean seriously, what's wrong?"_

"I woke up this morning this guy was in bed with me"

"_Dean, we've talked about this. I don't care what you do behind closed doors, but I don't want to hear about it" _

"Yeah I know dad. But I really screwed up this time"

"_What? He has a family? Wife? Kids?" _

"I wish. He's a kid dad, no older the seventeen"

"_Shit. What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

"I didn't plan it! I don't even remember it!"

"_Has he woken up yet?"_

"No. He's a heavy sleeper"

"_I'll be there in twenty minutes"_

"Thanks dad"

"_Don't thank me yet. And Dean?"_

"Yeah"

"_When this is over, we are having a very long talk" _

Dean winced as his dad hung up. 

"What time is it?"

Dean whirled around as the groggy voice came from the bed. The boy was awake and rubbing his eyes.

"Uh . . . . . Nine o'clock" Dean stuttered. '_Just my luck'_

The boy stretched and wiped his head through his already messy hair. Dean was stunned, the boy was even more beautiful awake, his skin flushed pink and his eyes sparkled with intelligence and warmth.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine. Um . . . Do you remember last night?" Dean asked dreading the answer.

"Kinda hard to forget" The boy chuckled.

"Could you tell me what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No"

"Well we met in the bar down the road, we started talking, you invited me back to your motel room and we fucked like rabbits" The boy smiled.

Dean winced. "How old are you?"

The boy's smile faded a little "Sixteen"

"Fuck" Dean swore.

"I'm sorry" The boy blurted out.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I told you I was twenty one" The boy blushed.

"And I believed that?"

"You were pretty drunk"

"Oh"

"I'm Sam by the way"

"Dean"

Dean was overwhelmed by the sense of relief that washed over him. He hadn't known the kid was sixteen, he hadn't knowingly fucked a teenager.

"Um . . .I had better go" Sam blushed and moved out from under the blanket to pick up his clothes.

"No. It's ok. I can't kick you out without breakfast" Dean offered.

He didn't want Sam to leave. The kid interested him and despite what many people thought, he wasn't a total asshole

"Thanks" Sam smiled shyly and looked every inch a teenager.

* * *

Dean watched as Sam sat down on one of the crappy motel chairs and pulled some leftover pizza from the fridge. Putting it into the microwave he turned to Sam.

"So why did you lie about your age?"

"Well as drunk as you were, you didn't seem the type to fuck underage boys" Sam explained.

"What were you doing in the bar anyway?"

"I got bored in my motel room" Sam shrugged.

"Ah . . So not a local then" Dean grinned.

"My dad's here on work"

"What does he do?"

"This and that" Sam answered, clearly not wanting to answer the question.

They both sat in silence and ate the pizza. Dean had completely forgotten about his minor freak out to his dad until he heard knocking at the door.

"Shit" he cursed.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"It's my dad."

"Why is he here?" Sam looked confused.

"Well when I woke up next to a teenager after obviously having sex for most of the night I freaked a little"

"So you called your daddy?" Sam teased.

"Shut up" Dean shot back.

"Dean?" a voice yelled through the door.

"Hey would you mind . . ."

"Way ahead of ya" Sam said as he picked up his phone from the bedside table. "Is there a window in the bathroom?"

"Yeah"

Sam moved toward the bathroom, but stopped and turned around. He walked over to Dean and reached up and gave Dean a soft kiss.

"Pity you can't remember last night." Sam sighed sadly

"I wish I could" Dean admitted.

"DEAN!" John yelled.

"Shit. I better go." Sam grinned and Dean watched as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"DEAN!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled back. He couldn't even remember last night, so why did watching Sam leave hurt so much?

Dean sighed and walked over to the front door. Pulling the door open he came face to face with a very pissed off John Winchester.

"What took so long?" John demanded as he pushed passed Dean into the room.

"Busy packing" Dean lied.

John looked around the room. "Where's the kid?"

"He left as woke up as we got off the phone. Left straight after"

"Are sure he won't tell his parents? The last thing we need is a warrant out on your head for child molestation."

"I didn't molest him!" Dean protested.

"I know that and you know that. But a parent isn't going to take to kindly on their seventeen year old kid having his cherry popped by a twenty-nine year old man"

"Sixteen" Dean admitted.

"Just get you shit, and get in the car" John growled.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to meet up with Pete at his motel and figure out what we're hunting"

Dean decided that now wasn't really the time to piss his dad off and just did what he was told.

"Ok"

The drive to Pete's motel was uncomfortable to say the least. Thankfully the motel was only five minutes away, although with John in the mood he was in, it felt like five hours. Dean winced as John got out and slammed the car door, and slowly followed. The motel looked like any other crappy motel and Dean could have sworn he had been there before when he went inside Pete's room. Although after twenty years, they all start to look the same.

Pete was a large man with the classic look of a hunter. Worn clothes, jeans with more holes then Swiss cheese, and the general look of 'fuck with me at your own risk.' John pushed passed Dean roughly and pointed towards one of the crappy fifty's looking chairs.

"Sit down and keep your mouth shut unless you have something productive to say" John grunted out.

Dean sighed and sat down on the chair facing the far wall. _'Today couldn't get any worse'_

"Hi dad"

Dean jerked and looked towards the front door. Standing there was Sam looking horrified at the site of Dean.

"John, Dean. This is Sam." Pete said before turning his eyes back to the map spread out on the coffee table.

John acknowledged Sam with a nod of his head and continued his conversation with Pete.

Dean and Sam continued to stare at each other in shock. Both had the same thought echoing through their heads.

'_FUCK!'_

* * *

Well there is the first chapter. how fast the second chapter goes up depends of how many reviews i get :)

constructive critisism welcome.


	2. Ch 2: A New Start

Here is the second chapter. Enjoy

* * *

The tension that filled the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Dean hadn't moved from his chair and Sam sat stiffly on the edge of the bed. Every now and then Sam would flash quick glances over at Dean before gulping and turning away.

Dean had never been so nervous in his entire life. This was bad, really bad. It had been bad enough when he had found out he had fucked a sixteen year old, but now he had to sit across the room from the before mentioned sixteen year old while his very large father sat not three feet away. Dean was sure if it came to a fight he could take Pete, but he'd get the shit beaten out of him in the process.

Dean watched Sam out of the corner of his eyes. Sam sat with his back straight and body tense like a rabbit ready to run, his slight muscles showed through his shirt and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously but Dean was more interested in his face. Sam's eyes were wide and Dean got a perfect view of his stunning chocolate brown eyes, his skin looked smooth and creamy while his lips provoked dirty images to spring into Dean's mind. God how he would give anything to feel those lips on his again or wrapped around his cock. Sam was beautiful and Dean wanted him more then he had ever wanted anybody. He was the definition of temptation.

"Dean"

Dean flinched as he felt a hand slap him on the back of head.

"What?" he asked as he tore his eyes away from Sam

"Pete and I are going to do some interviews. You stay here"

"What?" panic building in his chest. Alone? With Sam?

"I'm still pissed at you. So you get to baby sit." John smirked

"I don't need a babysitter" Sam protested.

"Shut up kid. Or do you want to tell me why you didn't come back to the motel last night?" Pete questioned.

Sam said nothing, just lowered his head and stared at the floor.

"Alright then. We'll be back in a few hours" Pete smiled before leaving the room.

John frowned a little at Pete's words and for a second Dean was afraid John had figured it out, but the moment of panic passed and he followed Pete out of the room leaving Sam and Dean alone together.

"Shit" Sam mumbled from the bed.

"Tell me about it"

"What are we going to do?"

"Do? We do nothing. We pretend last night or this morning never happened" Dean answered.

Dean and Sam sat in silence. Both trying to think of something to say.

"How did this happen? All the guys in that bar who would have quite happily took me home and fucked my brains out and I chose the one who knows my dad. This is the one night stand from hell" Sam ranted as he stood up from the bed.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Dean asked incredulous.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you're sixteen. What kind of sixteen year old picks up random guys at bars?"

"What kind of twenty-nine year old man fucks sixteen old boys?" Sam counted angrily.

"The kind who thinks the sixteen year old boy is twenty-fucking-one." Dean spat.

Sam rolled his eyes before sighing sadly and sitting back down on the bed.

"You're right. I know it's dangerous and I know that one night I'm going to go home with someone and I'll end up realising I'm in way over my head"

"Then why do you do it?" Dean asked confused.

"I don't. Last night was the first time" Sam admitted.

"What?"

"Every town we go to I always end up in some bar thinking tonight's the night but I never have the guts to it. Until last night. I saw you and you didn't seem like the normal creeps who inhabit the bars at night."

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered.

"Why? Last night was wonderful"

"Maybe so, but I should have known better. And in case you haven't noticed this has kinda come back to bite us in the ass" Dean smiled a little.

"Yeah" Sam chuckled.

"So . . . Was I any good?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Well judging by the fact I couldn't remember my own name, I'd say you were bloody brilliant"

Dean smirked as he noticed the blush which spread across Sam's cheeks and down his neck.

"That good huh?"

"Smug bastard"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this" Dean protested as Sam pushed him against the wall.

"I do a lot things I shouldn't"

"That doesn't reassure me" Dean mumbled.

"What about this?" Sam asked as he leaned forward and kissed Dean roughly.

Dean moaned as Sam's tongue pushed its way into his mouth. The heat was amazing, it was kissing fire. Sam pushed his body flush against him, causing Dean to groan.

"That helped" Dean panted as he and Sam broke away for air.

Dean sighed in defeat as Sam cupped the curve of his erection through his jeans, he was so going to hell for this. Sam applied just the right amount of pressure causing Dean's breath to catch in his throat.

"Just let go" Sam murmured against Dean's lips.

"You're so young." Dean groaned, tyring one last time to put a stop to what was about to happen.

"I'm old enough to know what I want" Sam promised.

Dean whimpered as Sam squeezed at his cock causing pleasure to shoot up his spine. He couldn't stop himself, he thrust his hips against Sam's hand and knew he had lost the argument. Sam smiled as he saw Dean give in and dropped to his knees. As he reached out to pull Dean's zipper, Dean grabbed his hand and forced him to make eye contact. He knew what Dean needed.

"I want this" he put as much reassurance in his voice as he could and smiled when Dean nodded his head slightly and released his wrist.

Returning to the task at hand, Sam lowered his gaze to Dean's crotch. Sam slowly pulled the zipper down and smirked as Dean moaned shakily as he erection was tugged free of the unyielding denim, Sam was separated from Dean's cock by only the thin material of his boxers.

Leaning forward, Sam placed his mouth of Dean's cloth covered erection and hummed as he tasted the faint hint of Dean. By this time Dean was a mess, he hadn't felt like this since he had been a kid, full of hormones and ready to explode at the slightest touch. Sam continued sucking noisily, making a wet slurping sound and smiled when he felt Dean begin to shake.

"How can I not remember this?" Dean whispered as he felt his knees go weak.

"I promise you'll remember this"

Sam moved away from Dean and stood up, feeling a rush of power when he heard Dean whimper from the loss.

"Why did you stop?" Dean panted.

"Get on the bed" Sam demanded.

Sam usually wasn't dominate when it came to sex but he knew the only way Dean would really feel comfortable with what they were about to do, was if he took charge. At least in the beginning. Although Sam had to admit he like the feeling he got when Dean did what he told him to do. Dean sighed as his head hit the pillow, he had officially reached the point of no return. Sam smiled at the sight of Dean spread out on the bed, face flushed and legs spread with pre-cum leaking out through his boxers. Sam wiggled his way onto the bed and tried to find the best position that would give him access to Dean, but not crush any of Dean's limbs. Once he had settled in between the spread legs he slowly begun to massage Dean's thighs, pinching the sensitive skin lightly. He held Dean's hips in place as he tried to thrust up, trying to gain friction.

"Come on Sammy" Dean whispered.

"Sammy?"

"Can we not talk about nicknames now?" Dean groaned.

"Sure" Sam chuckled.

Sam traced his fingers over the waistband of the boxers, dipping them underneath.

"Please"

"Please what?"

"You know what" Dean grunted.. Thrusting his hips upwards.

"Nope sorry. You'll have to tell me what you want" he goaded.

"I want you to blow me" Dean grumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that"

"I want your mouth on my dick" Dean said forcefully.

"That's better"

Sam curled his fingers around the elastic of the boxers and pulled them down slowly, releasing Dean fully. Dean nearly whimpered as the cold air hit his erection and sighed as it was finally allowed to spring free. Sam stared in awe at Dean's cock. It was longer then his own but his was thicker. The mushroom head dribbled pre-cum and a thick vein ran from base to tip.

Sam curled his hand around the base and marvelled at the heat that emitted from it. It was hot and heavy in his hand and Sam loved it. It was different then touching his own and he wondered if Dean like the same thing he did. He began to move his hand in forceful strokes. Loose on the down stroke and tighter on the up stroke. He grew in confidence as he heard Dean gasping above him. He watched as the tip grew to a angry shade of red and decided to take pity on Dean. He swallowed the tip whole and nearly gagged as Dean thrust upwards.

"Sorry" Dean panted out.

Sam didn't answer, he just continued suck and after realising he couldn't take all of Dean in his mouth without his gag reflex acting up, he focused the attentions of his mouth on the tip while his hand took care of the base. Sam's free hand accidentally brushed against Dean's balls and he got a yelp of pleasure in return. Smirking around the cock in his mouth, he reached over and started to play lightly with Dean's sack and was startled at the reaction he got. Dean arched his back and let out a long husky groan. Sam continued to play with Dean's balls, tugging gently and rolling them around in his hand , all while his tongue swirled and twisted around the head of the cock.

Dean could feel the burn in his stomach increase and he knew he was close. When he felt his balls try to tug closer to his body he knew he had to warn Sam.

"Sammy I'm gonna . . . . ." he couldn't finish because instead of pulling away, Sam tightened his lips and started to hum low in his throat.

"Fuck"

Dean came hard into Sam's mouth and watched amazed as Sam swallowed every last drop. Pulling away as Dean went limp in his mouth. Sam licked the remaining cum from his mouth and looked up at Dean.

"Yum"

"You're something else kid" Dean groaned when he remembered how to speak.

"Can you not call me kid?" Sam winced.

"Sorry" he apologised.

"It's okay"

"Do you want me to return the favour?" Dean asked as remembered Sam hadn't been touched.

"It's fine" Sam blushed.

"Come on. I want to" Dean protested with a smirk.

"No really it's fine" Sam moved to show Dean the cum stain on his jeans and his very flaccid penis.

"Christ"

"I came when you did" Sam admitted.

"You're going to be the death of me"

"No, my dad's going to be the death of you" Sam chuckled.

"Way to ruin the moment"

* * *

"What are we going to do about this?" Sam asked as Dean came out of the shower.

"I don't know" he admitted.

"I don't want this to end" Sam mumbled, not moving his eyes from the floor.

"Neither do I Sammy. Neither do I"

"What if we just don't tell anybody?"

"Sammy" Dean moved over to bed and sat down next to Sam. "You're too young. Do you know the kind of stress keeping this secret from your dad could do to you?"

"You mean more then the stress of hunting ghosts, or being sixteen and having killed people?" Sam asked. "Why can't I just be happy?"

"This isn't some teenage forbidden romance Sam" Dean explained.

"I know that! I'm young, not naïve. I know that chances are this thing between us will last a couple of months at best. But can't we just enjoy what we have know?" Sam pushed.

Dean sighed and grabbed Sam's face in his hands. "I decide the pace we move at. And if this gets anymore dangerous we stop. And if you want to stop this or you ever feel uncomfortable with something, you tell me"

"Yes" Sam agreed smiling.

Dean smiled in return and leant down to kiss Sam softly.

"You're a lot more mature then any sixteen year old I've ever met." Dean murmured.

"This job can do that"

"Tell me about it"

Dean jumped as his phone started to vibrate against the bedside table. Picking it up he read the text message.

"Our dad's are on the way back. They'll be here in twenty minutes"

"Well it had to end sooner or later" Sam sighed.

"Are you sure you can keep this a secret?" Dean asked worried.

"I've been keeping secrets from my dad for years. I can keep this one" Sam chuckled, giving Dean a kiss.

"I'll order some pizza" Dean said as he slowly pulled away.

Sam sighed as he watched Dean walk into the kitchen. This was going to be harder then he thought as casual as he was around Dean about how doubtful it was their relationship would last, but judging by the way butterflies whirled in his stomach every time Dean was near. Sam was pretty sure he was falling in love.

* * *

Well there's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. please review. :)


	3. Ch 3: Awkward talks

Well here it is, enjoy. Thank you to all the people who reviewed.

* * *

Sam giggled as Dean stood behind him and covered his eyes. They were standing outside a middle class hotel room. It wasn't a five star hotel but it was much better then the shit holes he was used to. Dean had bought them here after their dads had left to do a salt and burn.

"Dean what? . . ."

"Hush Sammy, just go with it ok?"

Sam nodded and relaxed under Dean's touch. He perked his head when he heard the door open, but Dean's hands never left his eyes. How did he do that? Sam nearly tripped when Dean shuffled him inside, never uncovering his eyes.

"Close your eyes" Dean demanded.

Sam smiled before closing his eyes and nodded to let Dean know they were shut. When Dean removed his hands, Sam could hear his movement throughout the hotel room and jumped when he heard a loud crash and knew Dean must have tripped or fallen over.

"Are you okay" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep your eyes closed" Dean answered in a tight voice, clearly in pain.

"Of course you are" Sam muttered.

A few moments of near silence followed, the only sound was of Dean preparing the room.

"What are you doing? Setting up a camera or something?" Sam laughed.

"No I'm not setting up a camera." Dean said, sounding offended. "Why? Is that something you'd be interested in doing?"

"Dean"

"You can open your eyes now" Dean said, changing the subject.

Sam opened his eyes and gasped softly when he saw the room. The room was covered in candles and the bed sheets were a deep blood red. Sam could smell Jasmine and Lavender. A small table with two beers and two take-away dinners, sat in the middle of the room.

"It's beautiful" Sam murmured.

"I tried"

Sam kissed Dean softly, before nibbling softly at his bottom lip and pulling away.

"Thank you" Sam whispered.

"I thought you might appreciate doing this in a place where our fathers don't sleep"

"What exactly are we doing?" Sam teased.

"Whatever you're comfortable with doing"

"Dean it isn't like we haven't done this before" Sam pointed out.

"I know, but I don't remember the first time and I can guarantee you I wasn't up to my usual standards"

"That is true"

"And it's different now. We're not just two strangers who met in a bar, we know each other now" Dean pecked Sam on the lips with his own.

Sam smiled and leaned up into Dean's touch and returned the kiss. Sam took charge of the kiss and ran his tongue across the seam of Dean's lips, begging for entrance. Dean groaned and opened his mouth, letting Sam control the kiss. Sam explored his mouth in experienced strokes, running his tongue along the sides and battling Dean's tongue.

"Sam wait" Dean panted, when he pulled away.

"Tired of waiting" Sam moaned and pushed himself against Dean.

"I know baby, I know but we gotta do this right"

"Please soon, I need you" Sam whimpered.

"I need you too"

Sam sighed as Dean played with the hem of his shirt.

"Raise your arms"

Dean pulled the shirt over Sam's head and nearly groaned when he saw the expanse of white skin.

"Get on the bed"

Sam shivered as Dean took charge and followed the orders, He crawled across the bed and leaned up against the headboard. Dean's breathing hitched as he looked at Sam. His lips still red and puffy from the kiss and his jeans slightly tighter then they should be.

"You're a walking hard on Sammy" Dean grunted as he walked over to Sam. He crawled onto the bed so he was straddling Sam and slowly grinded his hips down.

"Shit" Sam whimpered as fire flared in his stomach.

Dean just smirked and continued to grind his hips in small circles, loving the way Sam moaned and whined.

"Not yet Sam"

Dean grinned when he felt Sam's hips begin to buck up into his own.

"Come on Sammy. Cum in your pants for me" Dean whispered into his ear.

"Fuck De"

Dean lifted Sam's hips with his hands which allowed Sam to grind with more friction.

"De, so close" Sam warned.

"Do it Sammy, cum for me"

Dean moaned as he felt Sam tense and buck his hips with less rhythm and cum violently with Dean so much as taking his pants off.

"mmm" Sam moaned as his body relaxed and he recovered from his release.

Sam buried his head in the pillow and wriggled to get comfortable. Sam always felt tried after coming.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me Sammy" Dean murmured softly.

"Sorry"

It's okay, I can promise you you'll be awake soon enough"

Dean hovered over Sam and smiled when he saw the wet patch on his jeans. He pulled them off and grinned when he saw Sam spread out in front of him, naked as the day he was born.

"Ready Sammy?"

"Hell yeah"

* * *

Sam sighed happily as Dean ran his fingers up and down his back. The fingers left burning trails on his skin. Sam groaned with contentment as he snuggled into the warmth of Dean's body.

"Should've known you were a cuddler " Dean chuckled.

"Shut up" Sam mumbled, blushing slightly but making no attempt to pull away.

Dean pulled Sam closer to his body and tucked Sam's head under is chin. Sam rubbed small circles on Dean's chest with his thumb and smiled when he felt Dean shiver.

"That was amazing" Sam whispered, biting his bottom lip.

"Better then the first time?" he smirked.

"Maybe"

"Just maybe?"

"Alright, the first time was amazing. This time was fucking mind-blowing"

"Yes well the first time, I wasn't up to my usual standards" Dean admitted.

"Is that so?" Sam snickered.

"Yes well I was pretty drunk. The only thing on my mind was getting laid. I wasn't really thinking of your needs"

"It's alright, I had a very good time"

"That's not the point Sammy"

Sam didn't answer, he just pushed closer to Dean.

"I promise from now on, I'll try to pay more attention to what you want"

"Dean I may take it up the ass, but I'm not a girl. I don't need roses and candles, or spending hours talking about our feelings" Sam pointed out, frowning slightly.

"You're right. I'm fucking this up aren't I"

Sam chuckled slightly before leaning up and kissing Dean on the nose.

"I'm new at this whole relationship thing" Dean admitted.

"I'm new at this too. I guess we'll just have to blunder our way through it"

Dean looked down into Sam's eyes and nearly flinched when he saw the innocence in his liquid brown eyes.

"I'm so going to hell" Dean groaned.

"Stop saying that" Sam begged. "I may look innocent, but as you from before, I am far from it"

"I know, I really do, but it's just difficult sometimes" Dean groaned as Sam bit his neck softly.

"Go to sleep" Sam whispered, kissing his chin.

"Yes mummy" he chuckled.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Sam felt Dean relax and knew he was closet to sleep. The sound of Dean's even breathing calmed him and the sound of his heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

"Goodnight De" Sam whispered, not expecting an answer.

"Goodnight Sammy"

Sam crinkled his nose, God how he hated that name, yet oddly enough it was growing on him.

* * *

Sam hated this. He was alone in the motel room with his dad, while Dean and John were on the hunt. This town was full of fucking ghosts. Something he knew he should be grateful of, considering that was the only thing keeping him and Dean in the same place. He should be there with him, watching his back. But no, instead he had to watch while his dad, a man who could barely work a microwave. Try to use the internet. It was actually painful to watch. His dad grunted and smacked the keyboard with unnecessary force.

"Do ya want some help dad?" Sam asked, deciding to take pity on him.

Pete looked up and glared at Sam.

"I'm fine" he growled.

"Ok"

Sam sighed and started to click his tongue, while drumming his fingers on the table.

"Sam" Pete warned.

Sam hissed through his teeth in annoyance. Pete sighed and put the lid down on the lap top.

"Is there something you want to talk about Sam?" Pete asked clearly uncomfortable.

"No" Sam answered, opening his puppy dog eyes as wide as he could.

On the inside, Sam was trembling. He had forgotten his dad was a hunter and a hunter noticed things He had hid things from his dad before, but nothing on this level he was currently doing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course" Sam smiled.

"Really because I found this in the car" Pete pulled something square and metallic out of jacket pocket.

Sam stared in shock at the condom sitting on the table. When had he lost that?

"Well?" Pete pushed.

"How do you know it's not yours?" Sam asked, trying to dodge the question.

"Wrong brand"

"Ewww"

"Come on Sammy, I want answers" Pete demanded.

"What answers? It's just a condom. It's not like I'm carrying around dildos and lube" Sam snapped.

"I knew this would come back to haunt me" Pete grunted.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I should have spoken to you about this, but no I let you learn about sex off porn and hunters in bars" Pete ranted to himself.

"Wait what?" Sam could see this was to be a very uncomfortable moment and began to panic.

"Sam I think it's time we have a talk"

"Oh dear God" Sam whispered. "Dad, please anything, anything but that"

"Sam it won't be so bad, and if you think you're old enough for sex, which you do if your buying condoms, then you should be mature enough to talk about sex"

"I am mature enough to talk about sex, I just don't want to talk about it with you" Sam protested.

"Sam I understand it may be embarrassing to think of you dad as a sexual creature, but sex is a very natural thing. However you must be mentally as well as physically" Pete lectured as a look of pure hotter crossed Sam's face, before being replaced by suspicion.

"Where are you getting this from?" Sam demanded.

"Getting what?"

"This 'I understand you feelings' crap. You don't talk like that. You hate feelings, you hate speaking about them, you hate thinking about them. So where has all this Dr Phil crap come form?"

Pete sighed and leaned back into the crappy motel chair.

"You're too smart for your own good"

"Dad"

"I found the condom in the car and I got worried. I know you're a smart kid and you make good decisions, but I also know you're a sixteen year old boy who id given more freedom then any sixteen year old boy should have"

"So you don't trust me?" Sam asked, slightly hurt.

"It's not about trust Sam. It's about being a parent. Worrying about your child is parental instinct. I know I don't act like it most of the time, but I am you dad."

"I can see your point" Sam admitted.

Pete sighed heavily and looked at Sam. "I have to ask Sam, and I want the truth. Are you having sex?"

"Yes I am" Sam knew he owed his dad at least some of the truth.

"How long?" Pete asked as disappointment filled him.

"Not long. First time was a few months ago with this girl from school and recently a few night ago with someone I met in a bar"

"A bar? I thought you were smarter then that" Pete abolished.

"We were safe, he used a condom I swear" Sam promised.

"He?"

"Shit" Sam whispered, realising he made a major screw up.

"He, Sam?" Pete demanded louder.

"Yeah dad, he" he knew lying would be no use, the shit had already hit the fan. And as long as his dad didn't know about Dean, they was safe.

"You're Gay?" Pete managed to choke out. He seemed to be choking on his own saliva.

"No, more like Bi" Sam chirped, hoping that made a difference.

He doubted it though, as his dad appeared to be having a heart attack.

"Ok then" Pete managed as he drew in a shaky breath,

"Ok?"

"Is it too much to hope this is just a phase? Like when you were six and had a magic obsession. Or when you went through that whole 'I want to be a cowboy' thing?"

"Dad this isn't a childhood hobby. I'm pretty sure liking dick isn't a phase"

"Yeah I know. But Sam, you know how I always say you can talk to me about anything?"

"Yeah"

"This isn't one of those things"

"What?"

"I'm not saying you can ever talk to me about it, but I need a few months, a year, maybe two. So I can come to terms with this. I still love you, I will no matter what. But I think we should go back to the original system. We don't about sex. Ever."

"That was a good system" Sam chuckled.

"Alright then. I'm going to bed" Pete awkwardly got into bed and pretended to go fall asleep.

Sam rolled his eyes as he snored too loud for it to be real.

"You know dad, for a hunter, you're a pretty shitty actor."

"Don't swear" Pete mumbled.

"Whatever"

* * *

Well end of chapter three :) please review.


	4. Ch 4: The Truth Comes Out

Well here' the next chapter, sorry it took so long for me to update, my computer crashed. Enjoy

Disclaimer: not mine

Dean sighed as he watched Sam from across the table. He didn't know how much longer hi could do it. The only reason he had ever agreed to continue the messed up thing him and Sam had, was because, well who in their right mind would turn down a extremely Horney, gorgeous teenage boy when he practically throws himself at you?

That and he figured, chances are he was already going to hell after the first time they fucked, he might as well enjoy the ride. Unfortunately, lately Dean had realised when he looked at Sam he felt something other then the usual cock twitch.

He was beginning to fall in love with kid and that scared him shitless. When Sam had first suggested they continue to fuck, he had wanted to say no, afraid that Sam being an emotional teenager would confuse, 'I can't wait to get my cock in your ass' with 'I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.'

And now he was the one falling in love with someone who, if anybody found out them, he would be put in jail so fast his head would spin. And as far as Dean was concerned, he was far to pretty to be in jail. Although when he thought about, it was more then likely he wouldn't have to worry about going to jail if anybody found out, because Sam's dad would kill him then salt and burn the corpse.

"Dean are you alright?" Sam's concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine kid" Dean answered, aware of his dad sitting next to him and Pete across the table. He flashed Sam a cocky smile.

Sam smiled back, not believing Dean's cover up but turned back to his greasy diner food and resolved to ask him about it later.

Dean once again was lost in his thoughts as he turned his attention to Sam. Who could blame him for falling in love with him? Sam was beautiful. Brunette hair flopped around his face, reminding Dean of a puppy and those big brown eyes, like pools of liquid chocolate. He love those eyes. When they were shining in laughter or clouded over in lust and need.

Sometimes he would swear he saw love in those eyes, but then he would blink and it'd be gone. Sam's skin shone in the sun, it was perfect not a blemish or freckle. It was creamy like milk and he could spend hours licking and sucking that beautiful skin.

And those lips would be the death of him, so soft and pliant and they tasted so sweet. It was like kissing sugar. He didn't know what kind of toothpaste Sam used but he like it. Or maybe that taste was just uniquely Sam?

He didn't know, but what not he did know, looking at Sam and the light headed feeling he got, combined with the overwhelming desire to protect him, he was unconditional in love with the boy and there was no way it was going to end well.

Dean flinched heavily and nearly yelped when he felt someone's foot creep up the inseam of his pants. His eyes narrowed at Sam who was paying unusually large amounts of attention to his lunch. Dean could see the small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. 'Little bastard' Dean thought glaring at Sam hoping to get his attention and get him to stop, he really didn't want a foot job while he was sitting next to his dad. Sam looked up at him and seeing the glare, gave Dean a look which clearly said, 'just enjoy it'

"Little minx" Dean grumbled under his breath, but when his sentence ended in a gasp he decided to just keep his mouth shut.

Sam's foot slowly inched its way up and down his thigh, adding more pressure as he neared his crotch. Dean shock slightly as he struggled not to moan, or take Sam over the table right then and there. Sam smile when he saw Dean's reaction and felt a huge swell of pride in the knowledge that he was the one who caused Dean to squirm and moan. He love knowing that the swelling he could feel through Dean's jeans was his doing.

"Dean are you alright?" John asked gruffly, noticing his discomfort.

"Yeah I'm . . . ." Dean's breath caught in his throat as Sam began to kneed his erection. "Fine"

"Okay" John answered slowly, exchanging a shrug and a 'what the fuck' look with Pete.

Sam but more pressure into rubbing. Dean couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up into Sam's foot, desperate for more friction. He could feel his balls begin to tighten and he knew he was close, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to control himself when he came.

Jumping up he practically ran to the toilets. He could feel his dad's and Pete's confused stare and Sam's cocky smirk, but right then he couldn't care less. He'd get revenge on Sam later. Slamming the door, he leant up against the toilet wall. He was in such a hurry to get his pants off he kept fumbling with the zip and buttons.  
"Fuck"

"Need some help?" Sam's innocent voice echoed throughout the tiled bathroom.

Dean's eyes snapped open and he saw Sam standing in front of him.

"Damn right. You started this, you can finish it" Dean demanded, pushing Sam to his knees.

"My pleasure" Sam mumbled, pulling Dean's pants off in one practised move.

"Shit!" Dean groaned as his throbbing cock hit cold air.

Sam just smiled and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, before licking a small bead of pre-cum off the tip and moaning at the taste. God he loved the taste of Dean. Wrapping his mouth around the head a hollowing his cheeks, Sam suckled hungrily on the engorged cock.

His hand squeezed and caressed the base and the shaft, drawing Dean closer and closer to orgasm. Dean groaned when he heard the hungry slurping noises coming from Sam and knew he wouldn't last long. He had never met anybody who love sucking cock as much as Sam did, and what he lacked in practise he made up for zeal.

"Sammy I . . . . " Dean couldn't finish, he exploded into Sam's mouth with a deep grunt.

Sam just hummed and swallowed as mush as he could, some flowing down onto his chin. Dean rubbed Sam's hair affectionately and jumped when he heard the bathroom door slam shut. Twisting his head around, he frozen when he saw who was standing in front of the door. John was staring wide eyed at Sam, then Dean, then back to Sam.

"Dad?"

John's eyes snapped to Dean. Dean flinched when he saw the hate and anger in his eyes. They practically radiated death. He was afraid John was going to burst a blood vessel, he had never seen the nerve near his eye twitching like it was.

Looking down at Sam who as still kneeling on the floor, mouth wide open and a smearing of cum on his lips. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, not to mention fucking hot as hell. When Dean felt a twitching of his cock as he thought of Sam, he realised he still had his pants around his ankles.

Swearing he quickly pulled them up and zipped them hurriedly, pulling out some hairs in the process. Holding out his hand to Sam, he helped him off the ground. Sam was frozen, all he could do was stare a John. Dean felt his heart break when he realised he could feel Sam shaking next to him.

"Sammy, you've got some . . ." he trailed off and pointed to his mouth, indicating the drying cum.

'Shit!" Sam muttered horrified, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Dean quickly turned away from Sam when he heard the deep growl coming from John. John had now entered what Dean liked to call 'red zone,' named affectionately for the way John's face took on a shiny red quality.

"What?" John paused. "I don't" he took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling, trying to stay calm. "How did this happen?" he finally managed to choke out.

"Can we not talk about this here?" Dean was very close to begging.

If they didn't return soon Pete would become suspicious and dealing with his own dad was bad enough, he didn't think he could deal with Sam's homicidal dad on top of his own.

"We are going to talk about this later" John promised, looking at Dean

"We know" Sam spoke up for the first time.

John blinked and looked at Sam, clearly having forgotten he was there.

"This has nothing to do with you!" John snapped.

"It has everything to do with me. In case you hadn't noticed, not five minutes ago I was on my knees with Dean's cock down my throat." Sam protested.

"Sammy" Dean hissed, begging him to shut up.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later as well." John growled, looking angrier then Dean had ever seen him.

Turning around he left the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, causing both Sam and Dean to wince.

"Well that was not how I expected this evening to go" Sam mumbled, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, It'll be fine" Dean promised, pulling Sam towards him.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know my dad. He's angry now, but he'll cool down."

Dean softly pulled Sam into a kiss, putting as much care as he could into it. He tried to convey in the kiss what he couldn't say out loud. Pulling away, he stroked Sam's cheek with his thumb and smiled when Sam leaned into his touch.

"Come on. We need to get back"

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze before he left the bathroom. Sam waited a few minutes before he left, knowing it would look odd if he and Dean left the bathroom together.

"Fuck my life"

The strain the room was clear. Sam sat on the bed doing homework he had been neglecting. Dean sat in one of the crappy kitchen chairs throwing pencils at the roof and watching them stick in the shitty plaster ceiling and dodging them as they fell back down. Every now and then Dean would glance over at John and shift uneasily. It made him very uncomfortable the way John was cleaning his gun.

"I'm going to the bar. Coming John?" Pete invited, needing to escape the tension he couldn't explain.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to stay here" he declined, throwing a look at Dean as he forgot to dodge one of the pencils and it hit him on the head.

Pete shrugged and left, giving John an odd look. As he closed the door behind him, Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Both knowing what was about to happen, John put his gun down and waited for one of them to talk. Dean saw the fright in Sam's eyes and got up to sit next to him, taking Sam's hand in his.

"We didn't plan this" Dean said, meeting John's stare head on.

John snorted dryly. "Really? That's the best you can come up with? You're not fourteen, the 'I didn't plan this' doesn't cut it anymore!" John yelled getting up from his seat. "How could you do this? Not only are you fucking a kid, but Pete's son? What is it Dean, do you like little boys?"

"What, No!" he yelped, disgusted at what his dad was implying.

"It wasn't just his fault. It was my idea, I wanted it and on more then one occasion I begged for it. And I am not a little boy!" Sam growled, defending Dean.

John winced at Sam's admission of begging for it.

"Why him Dean? Why him?"

"I didn't know who he was when we first got together. He was the one I met in the bar" Dean admitted.

"And that's where it should have ended!"

"I know that! Don't you think I know how wrong this is?" Dean yelled back.

"Do you realise what could happen to you? You could go to jail Dean, jail. And I promise you, they don't like paedophiles in jail."

"I'm not a paedophile!"

"A jury wont see it that way!" John screamed, stepping closer towards Dean.

"Are you going to tell my dad?" Sam asked, needing to know.

John sighed and looked at Sam sadly before closing his eyes. "No I'm not"

Dean and Sam let out a heavy sigh as relief flooded over them.

"On one condition" John added.

"Anything" Sam promised.

"This, what ever it is between you two stops here and now"

"What?" Sam whimpered.

Dean stopped breathing, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose Sam, not now. Sam could feel tears welling up in his eyes and a few escaped and ran down his cheeks.

"No" Dean's voice rang through the room.

"Excuse me?" John demanded.

"I said no"

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

"I wont give you up Sammy" he cupped Sam's face.

"My dad will . . ." Sam began but Dean cut him off.

"Will kill me. But I'll deal with him when I have to."

Dean pulled Sam close and touched their foreheads, their breath mingling together.

"I love you" Dean whispered, wiping the tears off Sam's cheeks.

Sam's breath caught in his throat and for one heart stopping moment, Dean was sure Sam was going to push him away.

"I love you too"

Dean laughed and pulled Sam into a crushing hug, lifting him up in his arm and swinging him around in a circle. Both had forgotten John standing less then three feet away.

"Enough!" he roared.

Dean stumbled to a stop and put Sam down, but refused to let him go.

"Do what you have to dad. I won't give him up" Dean challenged, holding Sam close.

"You give me no choice" John spat, leaving the motel room.

Dean and Sam stood in silence as they both processed what had just happened. They were in shock, this as definitely not how either had expected the night to end.

"I'm sorry Sammy"

"What for? This was as much my doing as it was yours. I chose to stand beside you before and I will continue to do so"

Dean smiled and kissed the tip of Sam's nose, earning him a giggle.

"I'm so glad I found you"

"Don't you mean you're so glad I decided to pick up a complete stranger at a bar?" Sam teased, nibbling Dean's bottom lip.

"Mmmm yes, thank god for you naughty ways"

Sam laughed when Dean picked him up and he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist.

"What are you doing?" he gasped when Dean threw him onto the bed,

"I think it's you remind me of your naughty ways"

"Our dads will be back soon" Sam protested.

"It'll take at least an hour for my dad to find the balls to tell your dad about us, and besides this might be the last time we have sex."

Sam just cocked his head and looked at Dean confused, reminding him once again of a puppy. A really sexy puppy.

"Think about baby. When your dad finds out about us, he'll castrate me. We can't have sex if I no longer have Dean junior." Dean explained.

Sam laughed and crawled towards Dean, who was still standing and at perfect crotch height.

"Alright, on one condition"

"What that?"

"Never call it Dean junior again" Sam begged.

"Deal"

Smiling, Sam slowly unzipped Dean's pants for the second time that day.

"Lets hope this goes better then last time"

Sam and Dean lay in bed both exhausted and smiling happily. Sam sat in between Dean's legs and leaned against his chest. Dean's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Sam with him when shifted against the headboard.

"They'll be back soon" Sam whispered, nodding to the clock.

John had been gone forty-five minutes and any minute him and Pete would come through the motel door and destroy the peaceful moment.

"Yeah I know"

"We should get dressed." Sam suggested but made no attempt to move.

"In a minute" Dean gripped Sam tighter as if afraid he would disappear.

"Any idea what we're gonna do?"

"Not a clue"

"We could always run?" Sam suggested.

"We could" he admitted.

"But we won't" Sam guessed.

"No, we wont" Dean kissed the top of Sam's head.

Sam interlocked their fingers together and stared at their hands.

"Why not?" he whined, sounding every bit the teenager he was.

"Because I refuse to be hunted down by your dad" Dean teased, lifting Sam's hand and giving it a kiss.

"Come on, we need to get dressed. It'll be bad enough when my dad gets back, we don't need to be naked in bed together when he does."

Sam untangled himself from Dean and got out of bed, taking the sheet with him.

"I've seen you naked before Sammy" Dean laughed, tugging at the sheet trying to pull it away from Sam.

"Don't!" Sam laughed.

Dean stood up and pulled on the sheet making Sam stumble towards him. When he was close enough, Dean kissed him softly, applying gentle pressure.

"Mmm, my baby tastes good" Dean hummed.

Sam ducked out of Dean's grasp and picked up his boxers, jeans and shirt. He blushed bright red when he heard Dean groan softly. Dean was watching Sam's ass. He had gotten a beautiful view when Sam had bent over. The smooth curve of his spine down to the rounded swell of his ass.

"Such a perv" Sam snorted and he yanked his pants on.

"Hey, I'm allowed to look at something that belongs to me" Dean slapped Sam's ass as he walked past him to pick up his own clothes.

"I belong to you huh?"

"Yep"

"Does that mean you belong to me?" Sam queried, cocking his head.

"Hmmm, I suppose it does" Dean slipped his hand into Sam's back pocket. "I wouldn't get used to this" he warned.

"Used to what"

"This whole chick-flick moment crap. I don't do it often and when I do, I don't do it well."

"Well that's fine. I don't need you to spill your inner most secrets to me everyday. And I don't need you to do all the romantic shit. I just need you to do me" Sam promised.

They both jumped when they heard the lock on the motel door being opened.

"Ready?"

"No" Sam whispered. "But I don't really have a choice"

The door opened achingly slow, they could hear John and Pete talking on the other side. Pete came through the door frowned when he saw Sam standing there looking like a frightened rabbit.

"Sam what?"

"It wasn't his fault" Sam blurted out, his voice unusually high pitched.

Dean looked and saw his dad standing behind Pete, shaking his head and mouthing 'no' over and over.

"Sam, maybe you shouldn't . . . ." Dean began as he realised what john was trying to tell him.

"No Dean, I have to say this"

'Now he grows a backbone' Dean thought as he closed his eyes and waited.

"Dean never forced me to do anything. After we first had sex, Dean wanted to stop but I didn't. I convinced him to continue it. I wanted everything he did to me, in fact on more then one occasion I started it. I love him and he loves me" Sam stood his ground and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist.

Unfortunately, Sam had not noticed Pete's shocked looked. The look of a man who had no idea what Sam was talking about.

"What?" Pete managed to choke out.

Sam looked closely at Pete and realised why Dean had tried to stop him.

"John didn't tell you did he?" Sam whispered horrified.

"I didn't think he'd like to know I caught his son sucking cock in a public toilet" John yelled.

Pete's look of shock and confusing slowly turned to anger and he turned on Dean.

"You touched my son?" he spat, stalking towards Dean.

Dean gulped but refused to back away, "It's not like that"

"He's sixteen! You're twenty nine. You took advantage of a child!" Pete yelled, voice thundering through the room. "I left him alone with you, all those times you two were alone, you were molesting my son!" Pete's face crumbled when he realised he was the one who left then alone. He gave Dean the opportunity. "Sammy, get away from him"

"Pete calm down" John placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck you John. You knew about this" he angrily shook John off.

"Dad really, it's not like that" Sam pleaded with Pete to understand.

"Sammy why didn't you come to me? I could've helped you. I would've stoped him. I don't blame you"

"Haven't you listened to one thing I've said? Dean didn't force me! I don't want him to stop, I love the way he touches me, the way he make me feel. I love him. And if you'd calm down a little we could talk rationally" Sam yelled, he'd had enough.

"I agree" Dean added, but shut his mouth when Pete glared at him. "I'll just shut up then" he mumbled to himself.

Pete breathed heavily and hissed through his teeth. "Alright then, you want to talk? Fine we'll talk."

The way Pete smiled made Dean want to run in the other direction. It made every nerve in his body twitch and the hair on the back of neck stand up.

"Dean was the man I met at the bar. He didn't want to continue it when he found out how I was or my age, but I changed his mind. He was never and will never force me into doing anything I don't want to do" Sam finished and flopped down on the bed.

He was so tired, he just wanted Dean to wrap his arms around him and fall asleep.

"You know what? I can't do this" Pete turned around and headed for the door.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry Sammy, but right now just looking at you and him makes me sick to my stomach"

"You said you'd always love me. That no matter what I did you would never stop loving me" Sam whispered.

"I thought I always would"

Pete slammed the door behind him, making Sam flinch and burst into tears. Dean pulled him into a hug and whispered soothing words in his ear.

"He doesn't love me anymore" Sam whimpered into Dean's neck.

"He does, he's just angry. He needs some time to deal with the fact you're not his innocent little boy anymore. He'll back I promise"

"You can't know that" Sam protested tearfully.

"Have I lied to you yet?" he questioned, wiping the tears off Sam's cheeks.

"Please don't leave me. I cant lose you too" Sam begged.

"Never Sammy, never"

well there's the end of that chapter. please review.


	5. Ch 5: Running Away

Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy. sorry it took so long

Please review

John and Dean stood uncomfortably in the kitchen looking at each other then back at Sam. Sam was sat on the edge of the bed and he hadn't moved in over two hours, he just sat staring at the floor with tears in his eyes. Pete had left hours ago and Sam had been almost comatose since. Dean wanted to help him but he didn't know what to say, the only way he knew how to comfort was with sex and he couldn't do that with his dad standing behind him.

"Do something" John whispered in his ear.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dean hissed back, "This is why I don't have relationships, I can't do the emotional shit!"

"I'm depressed, not deaf" Sam snapped rolling his eyes.

Dean could stop a smile from spreading over his face and a small chuckle crawled up his throat.

"Sorry baby"

"It's alright"

"Sammy, perhaps you could look at me" Dean ventured, unsure if Sam was going to snap.

When Sam did look up, Dean felt his heart break. Sam's beautiful eyes were haunted and blood shot, his face pale, he looked defeat and his face was red and tear streaked.

"What Dean?"

"Oh Sammy" Dean murmured, walking over to him.

The bed dipped as Dean sat down next to Sam, they were so close their legs were touching.

"Come here" Dean whispered, wrapping his arm around Sam and pulling him close. Sam leaned over and buried his head in the curve of Dean's neck, releasing a heavy sigh.

Dean frowned when he heard soft sniffling noises coming from Sam. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop him crying and it would be better to just let him cry himself out. Shifting around, Dean pulled Sam closer and kissed the top of his head, inhaling the smell of his shampoo.

"I feel like shit" Sam mumbled.

"You look like it too"

Sam looked up and glared at him, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Why don't you go and take a shower? It always makes me feel better" Dean suggested.

"Yeah you're right" Sam kissed Dean's neck and stood up, "Thanks" he mumbled, softly his lips.

"What for?" Dean asked, confused.

"For not leaving me"

"I'd never leave you" he promised.

Sam just smiled and walked off into the bathroom, taking a clean set of clothes with him. Watching him go, Dean felt his stomach twist and he sighed in defeat.

"We're gonna have to talk about this aren't we?" Dean muttered, throwing a side glance at John.

"Do you think I want to talk about this? Trust me, talking to you about your sex life is not top of 'fun things to do' list" John ground out, grumbling as he dropped into a chair facing Dean.

"I bought this on myself didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it was partly my fault. I mean with all the people you fuck, it was only a matter of time before you fucked someone underage and it came back to bite you in the ass." John rolled his eyes at Dean's smug look, "That's not something to be proud of"

Dean shrugged and fell down onto the bed, laying face up.

"Why didn't you tell Pete?" Dean asked, looking over at John.

"I couldn't. I was going to, but every time I got close all I could think about was how protective you were of him and when you looked at him it wasn't a 'I can't wait to fuck you' look, there was love in it. I've never seen you look at someone like that before, it was the same way your mother and I used to look at each other." John explained, shifting uncomfortably unused to talking about personal things.

"Well thank you"

"Don't thank me, you still managed to screw it up" John mumbled, "Do you really love him?"

"I'm not sure, I've never felt like this before. Normally I just fuck and run. It feels different with Sam, it's like when we have sex, it means something. I look forward to waking up with him in the morning and when I see him, it feel like someone is squeezing my heart and I can't breathe." Dean explained, smiling at the thought of Sam.

"That's love" John confirmed, wrinkling his nose slightly at Dean mentioning sex.

"Yeah well love sucks" Dean mumbled childishly.

"It's worth it though" John mused.

Dean craned his head back where he could see Sam in the shower through the slightly open door. "Yeah it is, plus the sex is great" he said with a wink.

John closed his eyes in discomfort and winced at the thought of Dean and Sam having sex.

"Just because I am not totally against this, doesn't mean I want to hear anything about it" he growled, glaring at him.

"Got it. See no evil, hear no evil." Dean repeated.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you two alone as I'm sure you two have some things to talk about" John announced suddenly, standing up from the table and grabbing his car keys.

"Make sure you don't run into Pete" Dean snorted in amusement, "He might shoot you!" he yelled after John as he left the room.

Sighing he flopped back down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling until something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, causing his to cock his head and roll onto his side. The door to the bathroom had opened and he had a fantastic view of Sam's naked body covered in water and steam. His eyes followed down the smooth curve of Sam's spine and over the swell of his ass. Down the slightly muscled thighs and back up, his eyes continuously returning to his bum as his thoughts were flooded with things he could do to that perfect ass. Groaned low in the back of his throat, he moved hid hand to cover the growing bulge in his jeans and rubbed slowly.

The friction caused by his jeans rubbing against his cock caused him the whimper as he tried to remain silent, not wanting to alert Sam. Just as he was beginning to rub faster he stopped, a thought coming to his mind. Why was he in here alone jacking off to thoughts of Sam, when the real thing was five feet away, wet and steamy?

"I'm a moron" he mumbled to himself, pulling himself off the bed.

Walking as quietly as he could, he snuck into the bathroom slowly pulling off his clothes as he went. Excitement hummed through his body and as he slowly stalked up behind Sam, he was reminded of something he had watched.

A lion stalking a bay animal and as he watched the lithe body of Sam move under the spray of the water, he couldn't help but feel like a lion stalking his prey. Sam was too busy shampooing his hair to notice Dean sneak into the shower behind him, causing him to nearly scream and have a heart attack when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"Gotcha"

"Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam screeched, feeling like his heart was trying to escape up his throat.

As a answer, Dean pressed his erect cock into Sam's lower back, showing him exactly what his problem was.

"Is that all you think about?" Sam laughed happily.

"Yes. Now are you going to fix my problem?"

"Why should I?" Sam teased, rubbing his ass up and down Dean's cock.

Dean groaned when Sam started moving, causing his cock to slip up and down the crack of his ass.

"Because you're the one who caused it, therefore, you should be the one to fix it" Dean explained, his breath coming out in sharp short bursts.

"Make me" Sam challenged.

Dean growled deeply in the back of his throat and shoved Sam roughly against the hard tiled walls, causing Sam to release a grunt of pain. Dean smiled when he heard the sharp slap of flesh against tile. Sam winced as the sting spread throughout his chest.

"Ouch you bastard!" Sam grumbled.

"You're the one who wanted me to make you. Now deal with it"

Sam grunted when Dean pushed him against the wall once more and rested his cheek against the wet tile. He sighed when he felt Dean massage the muscles in his shoulders, fingers gliding up and down his back. Sam wiggled a little when finger nails began to scratch his skin, leaving red marks in their wake and shivers to crawl up his spine. Dean watched in satisfaction as angry red marks littered Sam's soft pale skin, and smirked in pride when Sam arched against the wall in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck Dean" Sam whimpered, senses overloaded.

Dean just grinned and leant down to kiss the curve of Sam's neck, licking off the beaded mixture of sweat and water. Dean frowned for a second when Sam began to shake subtly, but smirked when he realised Sam was shaking in need and lust, not pain.

"You are beautiful" he muttered, kissing the small spot behind his ear.

"Fuck me!" Sam begged.

"And such a dirty mouth" Dean murmured in approval.

"Please Dean, I need this"

The desperation in Sam's voice caused Dean to pull away in doubt.

"Where're you going?" Sam demanded, spinning around.

"I don't think we should do this" Dean admitted slowly.

"Excuse me?" Sam said incredulous, "Why the hell not?"

"It's just that with all that's happened today with your dad, I just don't think it's a good idea. I mean you're upset and I wouldn't feel comfortable with it"

Sam's face crumbled at the mention of his dad and tears entered his eyes.

"That's why I need this, to help me forget. I feel so empty and I need you inside me. Please Dean, I need you" Sam begged, cupping Dean's face with his hands.

"Id be a fool to say no after that" Dean joked, attempting to lighten the mood, uncomfortable at the depth of Sam's need for him.

"Do you want to do it here, or in the bed?" he asked as a second thought.

Sam thought for a moment before answering.

"Here, I don't want to get the bed wet and I can't wait any longer"

"Ready for me baby?" Dean grunted in a fake macho man voice.

"You're such a child" Sam giggled.

"You love me anyway" Dean murmured, pushing Sam back against the wall and placed his hands firmly on Sam's hips.

Gripping supple flesh he squeezed roughly and pulled Sam close.

"Put your hands on my shoulders and hold on" Dean demanded.

Sam did as he was told and gripped Dean tight, bracing himself against the wall. Holding him tight, Dean lifted him up. Sam's back sliding up the wall easily due to the water and grinned when Sam wrapped his legs around his waist, holding him in a death grip.

Dean moved so most of Sam's weight was being supported by the wall. Leaning over he grabbed the soap and lathered up his hand making sure his entire hand was covered. He squeezed Sam's ass cheek with one hand and slowly stroked his crack with the other, dipping a finger in every now and then.

"Ready baby?" Dean asked one more time, needing to make sure.

"Yes!" Sam ground out, bucking up against Dean and urging him to continue.

Checking one last time he had enough soap on his fingers. When he was satisfied, he circled the small puckered hole, teasing Sam by pushing the tip of his finger in, then pulling out.

"Dean, come on" Sam begged, pushing back against Dean.

"I'm in charge here" Dean reminded him, squeezing his ass.

"Just hurry up!"

Dean smiled and slowly pushed in a finger up to the knuckle, groaning slightly at the tightness and warmth. Sam whined in pleasure and forced Dean's finger deeper into him, rotating his hips to get more movement.

"Slow down Sammy, you'll hurt yourself" Dean warned, a little worried.

"Well then hurry up"

"Ok, but don't blame me if you can't sit down tomorrow"

Moving the first finger around, he slowly entered a second. He bit his lip in worry when Sam tensed uncomfortably around him, his body trying to reject him.

"Ok baby?"

"Yeah, just keep going"

Dean scissored carefully, stretching him slowly. He curled his fingers up and pressed around, searching for that special place. He knew he had found it when Sam screeched and arched up. Happy that he had found it, he added another finger and continued to hit Sam's prostate, taking his mind off the pain of being hastily stretched.

"I'm ready!" Sam managed to gasp out.

"You sure? It'll hurt" Dean warned.

"I don't care, I'm ready"

"Ok baby"

Taking his fingers out gently, he smiled when Sam moaned at the loss. Lifting Sam up slightly, he positioned his cock underneath Sam and slowly lowered him down. Sam panted out sharply as Dean filled him, stretching him painfully.

Inch by painful inch, Dean lowered Sam onto him and couldn't stop a grunt as he was enveloped by Sam's tight heat. He winced slightly as Sam dug his nails into his shoulders and he knew he'd have bloody marks on his back.

"Fuck me!"

"My pleasure"

Dean lifted Sam up and dropped him back down, forcing his cock in and out. Sam groaned and let his head fall into the curve of Dean's neck. Dean's cock moved in and out at a rapid pace, hitting his prostate at every thrust.

Reaching around, Dean gripped Sam's weeping cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. Sam was making incoherent grunts and moans, overwhelmed by pleasure. He could feel the hot coil of his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

"Come on Sammy, come for me" Dean grunted out, knowing he wouldn't last long.

Sam moved his hips back and forth trying to gain more friction. He was so close and when Dean added a twist at the head of his cock, he exploded. His come splattered onto Dean's chest in hot heavy spurts, only to be washed away by the shower.

The orgasm ripped through him and he couldn't stop shaking. As Sam's muscles tightened around his cock, Dean couldn't hold back and came, filling Sam full of his cum. Dean groaned as Sam milked him dry. Panting he slowly came out of his high and lowered Sam gently to the floor, holding onto him tight in case Sam's knees gave way.

He frowned when he heard Sam sniffling against his neck and became worried when Sam continued to shake. Pulling back, he placed his fingers underneath Sam's chin and lifted his face up. His eyes were red and puffy, even through the water of the shower, Dean could see Sam was crying. Panic rushed through him and for a second he could have sworn his heart stopped beating.

"Sammy? What is it? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Dean ranted, fear and panic taking over.

"No Dean, I'm fine" Sam assured him, shaking his head.

"Bullshit you are, you're crying"

"Dean can we not talk about this here, I'm going all wrinkly" Sam chuckled, showing Dean his wrinkly finger tips.

Dean nodded numbly, not sure how Sam could be crying one minute and laughing the next. Deciding to be extra careful, he picked Sam up bridal style and lifted him out of the shower.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked confused.

Dean didn't answer, just placed Sam gently on the floor, wrapped him in a towel and picked him up again before he could run away.

"Dean I'm not made of glass" Sam pointed out as Dean sat him down on the bed.

"Tell me what I did wrong. Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" Dean demanded, anger replacing panic.

He lifted up the corner of the towel and gently dried Sam's face, wiping under his eyes and down to his mouth, only stopping when Sam covered his hand with his own.

"You weren't hurting me" Sam murmured soothingly, trying to calm Dean down.

"What?" Dean paused mid-rant.

"I wasn't crying because I was in pain" Sam repeated.

"Then why?"

"I'm not sure. Everything just kind of overwhelmed me and it just felt so good and I started crying" Sam shrugged.

"Oh" Dean muttered, not sure how to respond.

"Why did you pick me up?"

"I was scared I'd hurt you. I hardly stretched you and I was a bit rough" Dean admitted, blushing slightly as he realised he had overreacted.

"Awww . . . . You were worried about me" Sam teased in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Sam smirked and flopped down onto the bed, damp hair spreading out on the pillow. Dean stood at the side of the bed, blush still staining his cheeks.

"Come here"

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him down onto the bed next to him.

"I love that you care about hurting me, but if it happens again, talk to me first before you freak out" Sam asked.

"I'll try" Dean lay down next to Sam and bought him into his arms.

"You know, I never would have pegged you for a cuddler"

"I never pegged you to be someone who'd scratch my back up like a angry cat" Dean returned, rolling over to show Sam the bloody crescent moons on his back.

"Holy shit! Did I do that?"

"Don't worry, I sorta enjoyed it"

"Kinky" Sam muttered, before struggling to hold back a yawn.

"Bed time baby"

Sam pulled Dean back towards him and snuggled down into the pillow, his face resting against Dean's neck and kissed it gently.

"Night baby" Dean whispered, tucking Sam's head under his chin.

"Goodnight Dean" Sam whispered back.

Sam fell asleep almost immediately, but Dean stayed awake and watched Sam sleep. Sam's eyelashes lightly grazed his cheeks and Dean smiled. He was happy and Sam appeared to be happy but he knew they would never be completely happy together until Sam's dad accepted them or left their lives completely.

"I promise Sammy, I'll make this right" Dean murmured before falling asleep himself.

Sam grunted happily and pressed himself closer to the warmth of Deans' body. Dean reacted by wrapping his arm around Sam's and entwining their legs together, so it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. The sunlight filtered through the curtains causing rays of light to land on Sam's face.

"Son of a bitch" Sam muttered, rolling over and trying to hide from the sunlight.

His moving caused Dean to wake up and moan as the bright light assaulted his eyes.

"Stop moving" Dean grunted giving Sam a nudge.

"Sorry" Sam mumbled back, shielding his eyes by covering his face with his arm.

Silence entered the room once more as they both drifted off to sleep, until a load banging noise filled the room, causing their eyes to snap open.

"I'm coming in!" John yelled from outside the room.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation, covering his face with his hands. Sam groaned and buried his face in Dean's chest.

"Here I come!" John yelled again, opening the door and slowly stepping inside.

"We heard you the first time" Dean growled out.

"I didn't want to walk in on anything . . . . . . Uncomfortable" John muttered, placing three coffee's on the kitchen table.

Dean looked over at the clock on the bedside table and glared. "It's seven o'clock in the morning! Who the fuck has sex at seven in the morning?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the same morons who decided to have a blow job in a diner bathroom." John snapped back, causing Sam to chuckle against Dean's chest.

"That wasn't my fault. Sam kept rubbing me with his foot under the table," Dean protested, not realising how bad it sounded until he'd actually said it.

"Dean!," Sam screeched, jerking back.

"Oh for the love of God" John cringed.

"Dean, you don't tell people that!" Sam scolded, slapping Dean's arm.

"So you don't have a problem with having your mouth around my cock in a dirty bathroom, but talking about it is off limits?" Dean teased, feeling his heart beat faster at the sight of Sam blushing.

Sam looked away as he felt his face heat and embarrassment filled him. Dean smirked and lifted Sam's face up, forcing Sam to look at him.

"I love it when you blush," Dean smiled, kissing the tip of Sam's nose.

"Dean," John growled warning.

"You bought it up" Dean reminded him.

"Drink your coffee" John ordered, desperate to change the subject.

"Can you pass me those jeans?" Dean asked, pointing to the jeans on the other side of the room.

John wrinkled his nose and picked up the jeans, throwing them at Dean. Dean caught them and put them on underneath the sheet.

"You're not gonna put on underwear?" Sam asked, jumping out of bed in just his boxers.

Dean smirked at Sam's light blue boxers covered in little black cars.

"Nah, this way you have easy access" Dean explained with a wink.

"That's all you thing about isn't it?" Sam rolled his eyes. "And I'm supposed to be the hormonal teenager"

"How do you think I keep up with you?"

Sam smiled and searched for one of his shirts. "Dean have you seen my clean clothes?"

"I think they're in the bathroom, but they're probably wet from our . . . . Activities"

"Those were my last set of clean clothes" Sam pouted.

"Here. Your jeans aren't that dirty and you can wear one of my clean shirts," Dean chucked Sam one of his shirts and reached for a cup of coffee.

Sam pulled the shirt on and smiled when his head popped through the top and Dean was standing in front of him, holding his coffee

"Thanks" Sam mumbled gratefully, taking the coffee and sipping some.

"I always take care of what belongs to me" Dean reminded him with a cocky grin.

"I should protest about being referred to like a object, but I kinda like being yours,"

"Good because I can very protective," Dean leaned down and kissed Sam softly.

Sam moaned at the taste of coffee and Dean, and gave Dean's bottom lip a small nip, massaging it between his teeth.

"You taste good" Sam mumbled as he pulled away.

"You don't taste so bad yourself"

Sam flinched when his phone began to vibrate on the kitchen table and walked over to pick it up, aware of Dean watching his ass as he went.

"Stop looking at my ass"

"Put some pants on" Dean counted with a shrug.

Sam bent over slightly and wiggled his ass playfully, giggling when Dean threw a pen at him. Sam picked up the phone and answered cheerfully.

"Hello"

"_Sam pack your stuff"_

"Dad?"

"_Pack your shit Sam!"_

"What? Why?"

"_I'm coming to get you, I'll be there in fifteen minutes" _

"What? Dad no!"

"_I'm not giving you a choice Sam!"_

Before Sam could respond, Pete hung up and all he could hear was periodic beeping. He stood frozen in place, world crashing down around him.

"Sammy?" Dean murmured hesitantly, knowing what ever Pete had said it wouldn't be good.

"He's coming to get me. He's going to take me away! I can't leave you Dean, please don't let him take him take me!" Sam ranted, beginning to hyperventilate.

Dean ran over and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "Sammy, baby, calm down. I promise I wont let him take you" Dean soothed, squeezing his shoulders in comfort.

"How?" Sam whimpered, for the first time not believing Dean could protect him.

"Let me take care of that" Dean smoothed down Sam's hair. "Dad? Go and pack the car"

"What?" John asked confused.

"We're leaving and we're taking Sam with us" Dean explained calmly, but with a underlying tone of urgency.

John looked like he was going to object but stopped when he saw Dean's face and knew it was pointless.

"I hope you know what you're doing" John grumbled, picking up the duffle bags and headed out to the car.

"Dean, can't let you do this" Sam protested, tears in his eyes.

"I promise you I'd look after you. I can't lose you Sammy. I'm not afraid of you dad" Dean assured him.

"Liar"

"Ok, so I'm little afraid of your dad" Dean amended.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Sam mumbled, kissing Dean softly.

"Come on, we need to leave, before your dad gets here"

"Yeah come on" Sam muttered walking out to the car.

"Sam wait!" Dean stopped Sam and twirled his around.

"What is it?" Sam asked, afraid Dean was going to change his mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we do this, you'll probably lose your dad forever. Are you ready to give him up?" Dean asked, needing to be sure this was something Sam really wanted.

"My dad lost me the moment he walked out on me," Sam admitted, reassuring Dean.

"Guys we need to go" John pushed, knowing Pete would be there soon.

Sam hopped into the passenger seat and sighed heavily, knowing he had made one of the hardest decisions he had ever had to make. It was Dean or his dad and he slightly surprised at how easy the choice was. Dean jumped into the his car, glancing at Sam next to him and John in the car in front of him, glaring at him through the rear view mirror.

Ten minutes into the drive Sam's phone began ringing. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam glance at the phone before turning it on silent and throwing it into the back seat.

"It's going to be a long drive" Dean murmured.

Sam smiled grimly and reached over, pulling Dean's hand into his own and squeezing gently.

"Maybe one day my dad will accept us" Sam hoped.

"Maybe"

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
